marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
;Spider-Man II (Ben Reilly).JPG | Box2 = Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker" ;Otto Octavius (Earth-616) from Mighty Avengers Vol 2 4.jpg }} | Alternate1 = 0; Peter Parker (Earth-0) The Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate2 = 4; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = Spider-Girl (Penelope Parker); Penelope Parker (Earth-11) 002.png | Alternate4 = Captain Universe; Peter Parker (Earth-13).png | Alternate5 = Spider | Alternate6 = 26 | Alternate7 = 36 | Alternate8 = Lizard; Peter Parker (Earth-65) 002.png | Alternate9 = 67; Peter Parker (Earth-6799) unmasked.png | Alternate10 = 94; Peter Parker (Earth-94) 002.jpg | Alternate11 = 98; Peter Parker (Earth-98) Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1998.jpg | Alternate12 = 110; Peter Parker (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate13 = 148; Peter Parker (Earth-148) from Excalibur Vol 1 46.jpg | Alternate14 = 161; Spider-Man (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 295 | Alternate16 = Spider; Spider-Man 1602 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate17 = 460 | Alternate18 = 449; Peter Parker (Earth-449) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate19 = 538 | Alternate20 = 617;Peter Parker (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate21 = 666; Peter Parker (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 689 | Alternate23 = 691; Peter Parker (Earth-691) Guardians of the Galaxy Annual Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate24 = 772 | Alternate25 = 804 | Alternate26 = 811 | Alternate27 = 905; Peter Parker (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate28 = 907 | Alternate29 = 928; Peter Parker (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate30 = 938 | Alternate31 = 939; Peter Parker (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate32 = 957; Peter Parker (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate33 = 958; Peter Parker (Earth-958).jpg | Alternate34 = 979; Peter Parker (Earth-979).jpg | Alternate35 = 982 | Alternate36 = 985 | Alternate37 = 1000; Peter Parker (Earth-1000).png | Alternate38 = 1089 | Alternate39 = 1123 | Alternate40 = Man-Spider | Alternate41 = 1610; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Alternate42 = 1611; Peter Parker (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate43 = 1815; Peter Parker (Earth-1815) (cut).jpg | Alternate44 = 1983; Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Earth-1983).png | Alternate45 = 2081; Peter Parker (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate46 = 2108; Peter Parker (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate47 = 2149; Peter Parker (Earth-2149) 001.jpg | Alternate48 = 2301 | Alternate49 = 2818; Peter Parker (Earth-2818).png | Alternate50 = 2841; Peter Parker (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate51 = 2988; Peter Parker (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate52 = 2992; Peter Parker (Earth-2992).jpg | Alternate53 = 3015; Peter Parker (Earth-3015) from Web Warriors Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate54 = 3123; Peter Parker (Earth-3123).jpg | Alternate55 = 3131; Peter Parker (Earth-3131).jpg | Alternate56 = 3145 | Alternate57 = 3290 | Alternate58 = 4321; Peter Parker (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate59 = 4400 | Alternate60 = 5113; Spider-Man (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate61 = 5560; Peter Parker (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate62 = 5631; Peter Parker (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate63 = 5692; Peter Parker (Earth-5692) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate64 = 5700 | Alternate65 = Pestilence; Peter Parker (Earth-5701) (cut).jpg | Alternate66 = 6001; Peter Parker (Earth-6001) (cut).jpg | Alternate67 = 6078 | Alternate68 = 6111; Peter Parker (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate69 = 6195 | Alternate70 = 6215 | Alternate71 = 6451; Peter Parker (Earth-6451) Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate72 = 6513; Peter Parker (Earth-6513).jpg | Alternate73 = 7085 | Alternate74 = 7121; Peter Parker (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate75 = 7122; Peter Parker (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate76 = 7140; Peter Parker (Earth-7140).jpg | Alternate77 = 7161 | Alternate78 = 7475 | Alternate79 = 7642; Peter Parker (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate80 = 7736 | Alternate81 = 7831; Peter Parker (Earth-7831).png | Alternate82 = 7848 | Alternate83 = 7940; Peter Parker (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate84 = Spider-Monkey; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 32 Peter Parker (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate85 = 8110 | Alternate86 = 8121; Peter Parker (Earth-8121) Amazing Spider-Man Family Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate87 = 8222; Peter Parker (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate88 = 8234 | Alternate89 = 8312; Peter Parker (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate90 = 8351; What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 page 33 Peter Parker (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate91 = 8377; Spider-Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Alternate92 = 8408; Peter Parker (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate93 = 8410; Peter Parker (Earth-8410).png | Alternate94 = 8441; Peter Parker (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate95 = 8545 | Alternate96 = 8591; Peter Parker (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191 (cut).JPG | Alternate97 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate98 = 8910; Peter Parker (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate99 = 8982 | Alternate100 = 9009 | Alternate101 = 9021; Peter Parker (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate102 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Peter Pooper (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate103 = 9105; Peter_Parker_(Earth-9105)_001.jpg | Alternate104 = 9140; Peter Parker (Earth-9140) What If Vol 2 24.jpg | Alternate105 = 9151; Peter Parker (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate106 = 9200 | Alternate107 = 9230; Peter Parker (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate108 = 9391 | Alternate109 = 9411; 753573-008.jpg | Alternate110 = 9510 | Alternate111 = 9511 | Alternate112 = 9512; Peter Parker (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate113 = 9576 | Alternate114 = 9590; Peter Parker (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate115 = 9591 | Alternate116 = 9602; Peter Parker (Earth-9602).jpg | Alternate117 = 9712; Peter Parker (Earth-9712) 001.jpg | Alternate118 = Sheep-Boy; Peter Parker (Earth-9792).jpg | Alternate119 = 9811 | Alternate120 = 9815; Peter Parker (Earth-9815).jpg | Alternate121 = 9828; Peter Parker (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate122 = 9881; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate123 = 9907; Peter Parker (Earth-9907) Spider-Girl Vol 1 58.jpg | Alternate124 = 9916 | Alternate125 = 9939; Peter Parker (Earth-9939) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate126 = 9991; Peter Parker (Earth-9991).jpg | Alternate127 = 9997 | Alternate128 = 10011; Spider-Man (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate129 = 10021; Peter Parker (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate130 = Pestilence | Alternate131 = 10112; Peter Parker (Earth-10112).jpg | Alternate132 = 10182; Earth-10182.jpg | Alternate133 = 10208; Peter Parker (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate134 = 10294; Peter Parker (Earth-10294).jpg | Alternate135 = 10363; Peter Parker (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate136 = 10511 | Alternate137 = Iron Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-10919) 001.png | Alternate138 = 10995; Peter Parker (Earth-10995).jpg | Alternate139 = 11035; Peter Parker (Earth-11035).jpg | Alternate140 = 11041; Peter Parker (Earth-11041) from Onslaught Unleashed.jpg | Alternate141 = 11045; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 page 23.jpg | Alternate142 = 11053; Peter Parker (Earth-11053).jpg | Alternate143 = 11080; Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 24 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate144 = 11099; Peter Parker (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate145 = 11124; Peter Parker (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate146 = 11126; Peter Parker (Earth-11126) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630.jpg | Alternate147 = 11209; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN078) at the end.jpg | Alternate148 = 11223 | Alternate149 = 11326; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate150 = 11418; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN156) 0002.jpg | Alternate151 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 page 33 (cut).jpg | Alternate152 = 11947; Peter Parker (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate153 = 11993; Peter Parker (Earth-11993).jpg | Alternate154 = 12011; Peter Parker (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate155 = 12101; Peter Parker (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate156 = 12121; Peter Parker (Earth-12121).jpg | Alternate157 = 96282 | Alternate158 = 13017; Peter Parker (Earth-13017) 007.png | Alternate159 = 13159; Peter Parker (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate160 = 13270; Peter Parker (Earth-13270).jpg | Alternate161 = 13519; Peter Parker (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate162 = 13584; Peter Parker (Earth-13584).jpg | Alternate163 = 13819 | Alternate164 = 14026; Peter Parker (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate165 = 14112; Peter Parker (Earth-14112) Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate166 = 14132; Peter Parker (Earth-14132) 001.png | Alternate167 = 14412; Peter Parker (Earth-14412) 001.jpg | Alternate168 = SP//dr (Peni Parker); Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 5 Land Variant Textless.jpg--> | Alternate169 = 14702; Peter Parker (Earth-14702) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700.2.jpg | Alternate170 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 04 (2).jpg | Alternate171 = 15901; Peter Parker (Earth-15901) 001.png | Alternate172 = 16112; Peter Parker (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate173 = 18119; Peter Parker (Earth-BW08) 007.jpg | Alternate174 = 18150; Peter Parker (Earth-18150).jpg | Alternate175 = 18451; Peter Parker (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate176 = Baron Spider-Man; Peter Parker (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate177 = 20051 | Alternate178 = 21050 | Alternate179 = 21101; Peter Parker (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate180 = 21119; Peter Parker (Earth-21119).jpg | Alternate181 = Goblin; Peter Parker (Earth-21205) 001.png | Alternate182 = 21722; Peter Parker (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 Walsh Variant 001.jpg | Alternate183 = 21993; Peter Parker Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate184 = 22288; Peter Parker (Earth-22288) (cut).jpg | Alternate185 = 22795; Peter Parker (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate186 = 23492; Peter Parker (Earth-23492).jpg | Alternate187 = 24111; Peter Parker (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate188 = 24133; Peter Parker (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate189 = 24135; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN209) 01.jpg | Alternate190 = 28918 | Alternate191 = 29007 | Alternate192 = 29234; Peter Parker (Earth-29234).JPG | Alternate193 = 31117; Peter Parker (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate194 = 31310; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN014).jpg | Alternate195 = 33900 | Alternate196 = 35125; Peter Parker (Earth-35125) from Spider-Men Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate197 = 37072; Peter Parker (Earth-37072) (cut).jpg | Alternate198 = 40081 | Alternate199 = 45017; Peter Parker (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate200 = Paviitr Prabhakar | Alternate201 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 4 page 01 Peter Parker (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate202 = Patton Parnel; Patton Parnel (Earth-TRN450).png | Alternate203 = 51977; Peter Parker (Earth-51977) 003.jpg | Alternate204 = 57780; Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 35 page 00 Peter Parker (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate205 = 58163 | Alternate206 = 58942 | Alternate207 = 61011; Peter Parker (Earth-61011) (cut).jpg | Alternate208 = 61112; Peter Parker (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate209 = 62412; Peter Parker (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate210 = 63410; Peter Parker (Earth-63410).jpg | Alternate211 = 64894 | Alternate212 = 66209; Peter Parker (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate213 = Hulk | Alternate214 = Poison | Alternate215 = 70237 | Alternate216 = 70701; Peter Parker (Earth-70701) from Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate217 = 71004; Troopers-SmFairyTales04-013.jpg | Alternate218 = 71016; Peter Parker (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate219 = 71166; Peter Parker 71166.jpg | Alternate220 = 71241; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41 page 17 Peter Parker (Earth-71241).jpg | Alternate221 = 74425 | Alternate222 = 77013; Earth-77013.jpg | Alternate223 = 77119; Peter Parker (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate224 = 78127 | Alternate225 = 78227 | Alternate226 = 78327 | Alternate227 = 79213; Peter Parker (Earth-79213) (cut).jpg | Alternate228 = 80219 | Alternate229 = 80827; PeterParkerXforce (cut).jpg | Alternate230 = 81029; Peter Parker (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate231 = 81122; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Peter Parker (Earth-81122).jpg | Alternate232 = 81141; Peter Parker (Earth-81141).jpg | Alternate233 = 81143; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate234 = 81156 | Alternate235 = 81223; Peter Parker (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate236 = 81426; Peter Parker (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate237 = 82432; Peter Parker (Earth-82432) What If Vol 1 32.jpg | Alternate238 = 82618; Peter Parker (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate239 = 82802; What If Vol 1 34 page 03 Peter Parker (Earth-82802).jpg | Alternate240 = 82804; Peter Parker (Earth-82804).jpg | Alternate241 = 82805 | Alternate242 = 82826; Peter Parker (Earth-82826) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Alternate243 = 82829 | Alternate244 = 82910; Peter Parker (Earth-82910).jpg | Alternate245 = 84341; Peter Parker (Earth-84341).jpg | Alternate246 = 84444 | Alternate247 = 86082 | Alternate248 = 88896; Peter PARKER (eARTH-688).jpg | Alternate249 = 89112; Peter Parker (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate250 = 89122 | Alternate251 = 89721 | Alternate252 = 89923; Peter Parker (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate253 = 90110; Peter Parker (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate254 = 90200; Peter Parker (Earth-90200).jpg | Alternate255 = 90211; Peter Parker (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate256 = 90213; Peter Parker (Earth-90213).jpg | Alternate257 = 90214; Peter Parker (Earth-90214) from Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 (Variant Cover).jpeg | Alternate258 = 90231; Peter Parker (Earth-90231).jpg | Alternate259 = 90251; Peter Parker (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate260 = 90266; Peter Parker (Earth-90266) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 15.jpg | Alternate261 = 90764; Peter Parker (Earth-90764).jpg | Alternate262 = 90984; Peter Parker (Earth-90984).jpg | Alternate263 = 91101 | Alternate264 = Captain Universe; What If Vol 2 31 page 05 Peter Parker (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate265 = 91126 | Alternate266 = 91274; Peter Parker (Earth-91274).jpg | Alternate267 = 91600 | Alternate268 = 92100; Peter Parker (Earth-92100) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 6.jpg | Alternate269 = 92133; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN115).jpg | Alternate270 = 92164; Peter Parker (Earth-92164) 0001.jpg | Alternate271 = 92335 | Alternate272 = 93031; Peter Parker (Earth-93031) from Mys-Tech Wars Vol 1 --.jpg | Alternate273 = 93074; Peter Parker (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate274 = 93165; Peter Parker (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate275 = 94561; Whatif v2 061 p19 (2).jpg | Alternate276 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate277 = 95022; Peter Parker (Earth-95022).jpg | Alternate278 = 95126; Peter Parker 01 (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate279 = 96020; Peter Parker (Earth-96020).jpg | Movies1 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) new design (cut).JPG | Movies2 = 11714; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN024) 0001 (cut).jpg | Movies3 = 96283; Spider-Man (film).jpg | Movies4 = 120703; Peter Parker (Earth-120703) 016.JPG | Movies5 = 199999; Peter Parker (Earth-199999) from Captain America Civil War 001.png | Television1 = 6799 | Television2 = 8096; Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-21h07m04s71.png | Television3 = 8107 | Television4 = 11983 | Television5 = 12041; Peter Parker (Earth-12041) from Poster (cut).jpg | Television6 = 26496 | Television7 = 31198; Spidey_armored_tas.png | Television8 = 39811 | Television9 = 78909; No Image Male.jpg | Television10 = 91119; Spiderman_91119.png | Television11 = 92131; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Television12 = Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly); Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-194111) (cut).png | Television13 = 135263; Peter Parker.png | Television14 = 700459 | Television15 = 730911 | Television16 = 751263; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Television17 = 760207; Peter Parker (Earth-760207).JPG | Television18 = 904913; No Image Male.jpg | Television19 = Slinger; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN365) 002.png | Television20 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN413); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN413).png | Television21 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN453); No Image Male.jpg | Television22 = Spider-Girl (Petra Parker); Petra Parker (Earth-TRN454) 002.png | Television23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN455); Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN455)2.png | Television24 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN457); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN457).png | Television25 = Spyder-Knight; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN458).png | Video Games1 = 6109; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games2 = 13122; Peter Parker (Earth-13122) 0002.png | Video Games3 = 26410; Peter Parker (Earth-26410) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games4 = 33734 | Video Games5 = 50701 | Video Games6 = 71002 | Video Games7 = 12131; Peter Parker (Earth-12131) 009.png | Video Games8 = Spider-Man (Mayday Parker's father); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games9 = 13625; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games10 = 30847; Peter Parker (Earth-30847).jpg | Video Games11 = Peter Parker (Earth-91119); Peter Parker (Earth-91119).png | Video Games12 = Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-91119); Spider man noir.png | Video Games13 = 831911; Peter Parker (Earth-831911) (cut) (cut).jpg | Video Games14 = 931811; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | Video Games15 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN006); Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Teams1 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Panoptichron) (cut).jpg | Teams2 = Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19-20 Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (Earth-616).jpg | Teams3 = Spiderlings; Superior Spiderlings.png | Teams4 = Spider-Squad; Spider-Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Teams5 = Spider Society; Societyofspiders.gif | Teams6 = Spider-Man Revenge Squad; The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 246.jpg | Teams7 = Anti-Spider Squad (A.S.S.); Anti-Spider Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Teams8 = Spider Clan; Spider Clan (Earth-2301).png | Teams9 = Spider-Friends; Peter Parker (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Teams10 = Spider-Men; Spider-Man (Clone) (Earth-93074).jpg | Teams11 = Spider Soldiers; Spider-Soldiers.jpg | Teams12 = Spider-Waves; | Teams13 = Spider-Clones; Spider-Clones.jpg | Teams14 = Spider-Man Twins; Spider-Man Twins (Earth-1610) Miles Morales the Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Others1 = Miguel O'Hara; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Others2 = Miles Morales; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Pichelli Variant Textless.jpg | Others3 = Hobie Brown; Hobie Brown (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others4 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others5 = Ben Reilly; Redemp1b.jpg | Others6 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) as Spider-Man (Earth-616).jpg | Others7 = Scarlet Spider; Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) 027.jpeg | Others8 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin as Spider-Man.jpg | Others9 = Spidercide; Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpeg | Others10 = Ai Apaec; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) as Spider-Man.jpg | Others11 = Spider-UK (Billy Braddock); William Braddock (Earth-833) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 7 variant cover.jpg | Others12 = Gerald Drew; Gerald Drew (Earth-982) 004.jpg | Others13 = Spider-Skeleton; Spider-Skeleton.jpeg | Others14 = Max Borne; Max Borne (Earth-9500) 0001.jpg | Others15 = Jack (clone); Peter_Parker_(Jack).png | Others16 = Takuya Yamashiro; Yamashiro Takuya (Earth-51778).jpg | Others17 = Spider-Skrull; Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others18 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others19 = Chameleon; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Others20 = Bruce Banner; Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-70105).jpg | Others21 = Peter Urich; Peter Urich (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others22 = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 699 Textless.jpg | Others23 = Deadpool; Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg | Others24 = Guardian (clone); Guardian2.jpg | Others25 = Timespinner (Spider-Man Robot); Spider-Man Robot (Earth-616).jpg | Others26 = Spider-Man; Spidey33.jpg | Others27 = Spider-Man (Actor); Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg | Others28 = Spider-Cat; Spider-Cat (Earth-999).png | Others29 = Martin; Peter Parker (Earth-13017) 003.jpg | Others30 = Spider-Man; Ted Chambers (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Others31 = Quentin Beck; Mysterio as Spider-Man.jpg | Others32 = Peter Petruski; Trapster as Spider-Man.jpg | Others33 = Vincent Gonzales; Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others34 = Screwball; Screwball (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others35 = Ethan Meyers; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg | Others36 = Marc Spector; Marc Spector (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Moon Knight Vol 4 2 001.jpg | Others37 = Brian Kornfield; Spider-X.gif | Others38 = The Spiderman | Others39 = Theodore Altman; Dorrek VIII (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Young Avengers - 1 (Vol 2).jpg | Others40 = Peter Parker (Robot); Peter Parker (Robot) (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 11 001.jpg | Others41 = Spider-Man; Jay T. Thomas (Earth-20007) from Marvels Comics Group Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Others42 = Spider-Man | Others43 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan Amadeus (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Season 3 4 0001.jpg | Others44 = Mig-El Gand; Mig-El Gand (Earth-12772) 001.jpg | Others45 = Ben Parker II; Benjamin Parker II (Earth-TRN419) 0001.jpg | Others46 = Spider-Man | Others47 = Web-Man; Peter Parker (duplicate) (Earth-57780).jpg | Others48 = Yu Komori | Others49 = Poppupian; Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others50 = James Howlett / "Peter Parker"; Peter Parker (Earth-12041) 010.jpg | Others51 = You; You (Earth-TRN135).jpg | Others52 = Spider-Man (alien of Spidera); Spider-Man (Earth-61211) The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 1.jpg | Others53 = Spider-Man; Spider-Man (Earth-313710) 001.png | Others54 = Obnoxio the Clown; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-57882) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Others55 = Nino; Spider-Man (Nino) (Earth-77013) from Spider-Man Newspaper Strips Vol 1 1979.jpg | Related1 = Iron Spider Armor; Michael van Patrick (Patrick) (Earth-616) from Avengers The Initiative Vol 1 35.jpg | Related2 = Ben Reilly; Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Kaine; Scarlet Spider Vol 2 1 Bagley Variant Textless.jpg | Related4 = Spider-Clone; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 Textless.jpg | Related5 = Spider-Girl (May Parker); Spider-Girl -75 Digital Comic Marvel Digital Comics Marvel.com-170557.png | Related6 = Man-Spider; Peter Parker (Clone) (Earth-1298).jpg | Related7 = Spider-Ham (Peter Porker); Asm528variantspiderham (cut).PNG | Related8 = Spider-Boy (Peter Ross); Peter Ross (Earth-9602) (cut).jpg | Related9 = Blood Spider (Michael Bingham); Blood Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related10 = Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | Related11 = Devil-Spider; Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 691.JPG | Related12 = Webslinger (Eurth); Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related13 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Not Brand Echh Vol 1 2.jpg | Related14 = Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara); Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Related15 = Jessica Drew (Peter Parker's clone); Jessica_Drew_(Earth-1610)_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_17.jpg | Related16 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Scorpion) (Earth-1610).jpg | Related17 = Richard Parker (Peter Parker Clone); Richard-Parker-(Clone)-(Earth-1610).png | Related18 = Peter Parker (Clone); Peter Parker (Tarantula) (Earth-1610) 0001.png | Related19 = Arachnoman; Arachnoman (Earth-1610) (cut).jpg | Related20 = Anansi the Spider God (Kwaku Anansi) | Related21 = Izumi; Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 18 Izumi (Earth-7930).jpg | Related22 = Spider's Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related23 = Baby Peter; Baby Peter (Earth-Trouble).jpg | Related24 = Spider-Pop Pop; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg | Related25 = Spidey-Baby; Spider-Baby.jpg | Related26 = Spider-Demon | Related27 = Spider-Hound (Dingle Dog);Spider-Hound.jpg | Related28 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid.jpg | Related29 = Captain Spider | Related30 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut (John Jonah Jameson III) | Related31 = Spider-Prime (Kevin Green); Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related32 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related33 = Spider-God; Spider-God (Earth-TRN035) X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 41.jpg | Related34 = Stephen }} ru:Человек-паук pt-br:Homem-Aranha